Drinking Tea With Furries
by DawnyZoruaXo
Summary: At which a child's pet can be so magical, just by standing up on two legs.- First one is Bunny Butler. If you want different parings, put it in a review! Mostly Sakura-centric with guys.


Eek! Welcome to my story! I am making a collection story filled with Naruto guys turning into animals. Since I don't want to spend forever on it, it will be done piece by piece. Also, this is a Sakura-centric! Sometimes she will be young, old, and even a ghost! Depends what you guys chose for me to write. For now, we'll start with the scarecrow, Kakashi!

Drinking Tea With Furries

Adventure 1.

My Bunny Butler

* * *

><p>"You are all dismissed."<p>

With the killer end signal of the school day, a large amount of children flooded out the school building and onto the lawn. Beyond the crowd were two girls, a rosette and platinum haired blond. The two children were lower class men, mostly of the 1st grade. Together they walk down the side walk hand in hand.

"Hey Sakura.."

She turns to face her friend. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Did you see when I put a frog in Choji's undies?" snickered Ino.

"Y-yeah.. That kinda wasn't right."

"Says you. I'm sure no guy will be picking on me because of my status."

Sakura displayed a pitiful smile. Ino wasn't always bullied, just because she showed the students who's boss; except her. The children always found ways to toy with Sakura. Until one day it finally ended when Yamanaka entered her class the second week of school. Sakura found it easy to talk to her, she even worked on her social skills.

But when it comes down to bullying people, the rosette wasn't apart of it. Most of the times other girls from different parts of the room join together and play a harassing game with her as the leader. Sakura would only wait on the side lines until she returned. Yet, when there's no one around coaxing her into fighting, she was pretty good girl.

"Helllooo, earth to Sakura."

Her friend didn't respond to the wave. She stared dead ahead. Ino followed her gaze and spotted a pet shop.

"Ooh, puppies!" cried the blond.

Ino dashed across the street and stood on her tip toes while placing her forehead on the glass.

Sakura walked at a normal pace only to be met with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"That's not a puppy.." grumbled the girl.

She cocked her head to the side, only to smile. "A bunny rabbit."

"Ugly rabbit is more like it."

Sakura shushed her friend and took in it's full blown cuteness. A lazy plump snow furred bunny stared at her through the cage. It was quite a weird rabbit. Mostly it's one of it's eyes were red while the other was black. She let out a squeal, completely alerting the blond of her current excitement.

"Ew. Are you sure you want him?" Ino asked, turning up her nose in disgust. "I mean, he has pink eye and such."

With that, the rabbit's head drooped. Sakura felt sorry for it. This rabbit was always locked up in it's cell. Apparently no one wanted him. The price tag above his cage was reasonable, just three yen. But even though the amount was mediocre, still not a soul took pity on his heart and took the guy home.

"Are we done here? I wanna finish my homework so we could go to the park."

Sakura kept staring into the cage, "You go one ahead. I'll meet up with you later."

With a quick shrug, Ino left the front of the pet shop and down the street. Sakura remained stationed at her post and glared at the rabbit. It glared back, only to head butt the glass. The girl flew back with a scream on her butt. She blinked for a moment and laughed until the store owner came out.

"I'm sorry if he scared you. He does that a lot to the customers."

Sakura took his hand and stood up on both of her feet. "What happens afterwards?"

"They run off or buy another pet." he told her, "Do you want to take him off my hands?"

"Yeah." agreed the girl, "I really like him a lot."

"Great. For you, I'll turn it into two yen. Just need to buy supplies."

Sakura stuck her hands into her pocket, only to take out a piece of fuzz.

The man stared for a moment before shaking his head and headed back into the pet shop.

Sakura felt embarrassed. It felt like her pockets had change in it. She tried to hold back the tears and slowly walked home rubbing her nose once or twice. The girl walked agianst the fence and up a few steps then stopped near a door. She stuck her hands into her back pack and took out a key with a Hello Kitty key chain on it.

With a quick turn, the door opened. The girl entered her house to find it empty. Sakura frowned, none of her parents were home to greet her. Her sneakers were placed by the door and the pinkette walked down the flooring in red slippers only to pause in complete shock. Money was on the table!

She rushed over and grabbed the wad of cash. Her emerald eyes stared down at the numerous bills of currency left behind. Now she can get the rabbit! Sakura ran back over near the door and quickly put on her shoes then ran out into the fall temperature.

A few back tracking carried her over to the pet shop. She tilted her head up, glancing at the opening of the store. With pride and fully glory, Sakura walked into the shop holding onto her purse filled with numerous items. The clerk recognized her features and gave a friendly wave.

"Hello, back again?"

Sakura gave him a firm nod. "I want to buy the rabbit in the window please."

The clerk blinked for a moment. "Um.. that's a lot for a rabbit. Unless you want a puppy or cat.."

"No! I want Mr. Cotton!" Sakura shouted with a shake of her head. "Not a puppy or a kitty, him!"

"Alright. I'll go get him."

Sakura felt quite proud of her victory. At last she was able to get that rabbit in the window. She was staring at him for quite a while ever since school started in September. The store clerk came back holding onto a medium sized flop of fur with strange lazy eyes. Sakura cooed and got offered the rabbit by the worker.

"Ooh, he's so fluffy and soft." She said, rubbing the bunny's back agianst her cheeks. "I'll make sure to feed him, wash him, and play everyday with him after school."

"Awesome. Follow me to the cash register please."

././.

Sakura entered in doors carrying a crate with her bunny inside.

Most of the rabbit's items were coming in later by order. Sakura really couldn't buy everything for him since the money was running out. Once she reached the living room, she set him down on the table then came across a note. Curious, Sakura picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_If you find this note. I have went on a business trip and won't be back in three days._

_Money is on the table._

_Love, mom._

Sakura went bug eyed. "Uh-oh."

After reading the note, she dug into her pocket. There was a small amount of money left, hopefully it will last her until then. Suddenly she started to remember her secret stash of money in her frog piggy bank. The little girl rushed upstairs and bombarded her room then snatched a yellow frog from off her dresser.

Sakura tumbled on her knees towards the carpet and shook her piggy bank up and down. Multiple coins fell out of the hole, even three paper clips filled with small amounts of bills. Sakura quickly swiped them up into her palms and frowned in sadness.

"I spent forever saving up for a bike, guess it has to wait."

With that, she wandered down the steps and prepared her self for her new pet. Sakura washed her hands then took a sit at the table. She touched the door and opened it and sat in silence as the rabbit remained in the cage. Why wouldn't the rabbit come out? Ah, a treat should be able to coax it out into the open.

Sakura jumped down from the chair and entered the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and pulled out some carrots from the compartment. It closed for the last time and the little rosette made her way back into the living room. Sakura returned back up onto the chair and placed a rabbit near the cage.

Then another, and another, turning into a trail towards her direction. Sakura waited patiently and smiled when a twitching rabbit nose exposed it's self in front of her. The shadow did a good job with hiding the rabbit's entire body. Said rabbit dives deeper out of it's cage, fully exposing it's self.

"Aa, usagi-kun." Sakura squeaked.

Only to flinch when a puff of smoke goes off on the table.

It clears, revealing a man with long rabbit ears. "Hello, seems like you saved me."

His ears twitched after hearing feet scamper out of the room.

"Where did you go?"

. .

Sakura hid behind the couch.

Some man just emerged on her table. With rabbit ears! The pinkette kept hugging her legs as she shivered in fright.

"Oi, little girl." called out a voice. "Come out, come out, where ever you are.."

She couldn't help but laugh at his voice. "So lazy.."

Only to get lifted up by an unruly force. Sakura flailed about like a carp as the bunny man claimed her.

"I found you." grinned the male. "Do you mind telling me what you're name is?"

"S-sakura.." she said, only to shout. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Um.. you own me."

"N-no I don't. I owned the rabbit. Nothing more."

"Don't worry. There isn't anyone around at the moment."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Okaa-chan!"

"What about her?"

"If she comes back I'll be in big trouble."

"I see. Well, for the time being I can watch over you if you like."

Sakura frowned. "How can you? You're naked."

The male released his grip on her and covered his private parts. "I forgot about that."

She landed on the floor and taped her foot. "If you morph back you can't worry about people pressing charges agianst you."

"No way. You need me." Rabbit-kun said. He curiously looked around the room. "Any idea to where your father keeps his clothes?"

"Upstairs.." mumbled the pinkette.

He vanished out the room. Sakura noted he was quite up to par wit his speed.

At once he returned, wearing a tuxedo. "Um.. this is all he has?" the male questioned, getting nothing in return.

Sakura stared down at the floor.

With a sharp breath, she says. "My daddy left us last year."

"I suppose I can stay in it.. for the time being." he said, feeling self conscious about her father.

"It's okay. Just don't soil it."

It got silent for awhile. Bunny-sama scratched the back of his head.

"Well, do you mind offering hospitality to me?"

"Maybe. Just pack up in three days."

"Deal! In exchange, we can go shopping, I can do you're homework and.."

Sakura drowned out the rabbit's words.

As she silently wondered where her father was at this very moment.

* * *

><p>Yays! I completed the first chapter! Well, mostly the prologue.<p>

I once saw this fan fic when Kakashi was turned into a rabbit. No clue where it went. o.o

Also, other males will come in once the rabbit arc is done.

So um.. review?


End file.
